1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to interactive toys, and particularly relates to a toy using a supercompressed sponge novelty item as the reaction element responsive to a water adding action by the player to trigger a surprise expansion of the supercompressed sponge novelty item.
2. Description of Related Art
Supercompressed sponges are known. A thin supercompressed sponge wafer becomes an ordinary cellulose sponge when wetted. Jack-in-the-box toys are well known, in which a loosely-timed surprise pop-up occurs. One of the coinventors of this supercompressed sponge interaction toy has previously filed a United States patent application for a novelty soap item with an internally captured supercompressed sponge novelty item which pops up like a jack-in-the-box as the soap covering is removed by use. See U.S. patent application of Dennis Farrell, Ser. No. 07/687,275, SPONGE-TOY SOAP, filed Apr. 19, 1991.